La Muñeca Perfecta
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Las muñecasguardan su belleza para la eternidad y mas aun cuando esta viva. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 "Road Kamelot" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí estoy con este nuevo mes de apreciación con Road.

Mis temas para este mes son:

 **Rated:** T.

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Formas de dormir:** Insomnio.

 **Emociones:** Odio.

Disclaimer: **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 - "Road Kamelot" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Estas acostada en el pecho de mi novio, después de una candente noche, aún recuerdo sus mano viajar por mi cuerpo y como me llevo al límite de placer, levante un poco la cabeza y lo vi dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado que no me gustaría despertarlo, me levante con cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño, tome mi bata y la coloque en mi desnudo cuerpo, camine por mi departamento y vi como habíamos dejado todo hecho un desastre, recogí un poco y fui a una de las habitaciones que era mi favorita.

Mi santuario de perfección, miles de muñecas adornaban las paredes y mi favorita era la que estaba en el centro de esta, una muñeca pelinegra con grandes ojos violeta, cabello largo adornado por su sombrerito de color rosa al igual que su vestido rosa mangas largas y lleno de moños y su elegante cuello largo de encaje, al igual que sus medias y sus zapatitos cremas, que combinaban con sus guantes, pronto recreare esta belleza inmortal, miles no pudieron lograrlo, pero ella sí, cara fina y delgada, altura perfecta, cintura pequeña y cuerpo delgado, manos delicada y su piel lisa y blanca como la porcelana, la muñeca en vida perfecta, tome el álbum de fotografías que estaba cerca y mire cada una de sus fotos, todas tan perfectas e impecables nadie como ella ha podido lograr lo que muchas no han podido, sin darme cuenta ya me estaba masturbando mientras miraba sus fotos, tanta perfección toda para mí, me asuste al sentir unas manos sobre mis pechos ejerciendo presión y masajeándolos, me recosté en su hombro y me deje llevar tanto por mi mano como la de él.

—Si no te conociera diría que te gusta Lenalee, me haces sentir inútil cuando te veo tocarte con solo ver las fotos de ella— su ronca vos se metía en mis oídos como una melodía, estaba perdida esa voz y sus manos serian mi perdición.

—Ne, Nea-chan, ¿Acoso estas celoso de mi modelo? ¡Ah!— gemí en su oído al sentir como su mano se une a la mía para darme placer.

—No querida, de eso nunca— respondió mi pregunta, sin pensarlo dos veces me gire para besarlo con fuerza, estaba al éxtasis, sus mano hacían maravillas en mí, mordí con fuerza su labio haciéndolo sangrar, cuando sentí que tocaba el cielo, de desplome sobre el jadeando y cansada.

—¿Amor a que Lenalee, no es perfecta para interpretar a Rose?- pregunte aun recostada es su pecho.

—Claro querida, incluso diría que es Rose en carne y hueso, sabes tu amor por la muñecas es único— sentir sus besos mientras decía esas palabra era magnifico.

—Son perfectas, mi sueño fue recrear la muñeca humana perfecta y por fin lo lograre— dije feliz abrazada a Nea.

—Sé que lo lograras, pero es momento de dormir y dejar tus muñecas descansar— su sugerencia me parecía tentadora.

—Sí, me llevas— lo abrace de cuello, mientras él me tomaba en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, a todos antes que nada me gustaría agradecerte Ran-chan tanto por tu comentario como tu observación.**

 **Lo lamento olvide mencionar que este fic es un Au.**

 **Ademas a lo largo de la historia se irán dando cuenta, de muchas cosas.**

 **Disclaimer** : **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 - "Road Kamelot" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Como todos los días me encontraba en mi oficina realizando el nuevo diseño de las piezas para esta nueva temporada, el estrés me estaba matando, todo este trabajo no me dejaba ni pasar tiempo con mis muñecas, ni con mi novio, ni Lena, estaba a mi límite de paciencia, pero trabajo era trabajo, confiarle este trabajo otra vez a Tiky sería un suicido, pasar de nuevo por lo del año pasado nunca.

—Road llego un paquete para ti— escuche la voz de Lulubel del otro lado de la puerta.

—Pasa y déjalo sobre el escritorio— dije prestándole más atención al diseño que a lo que ella me decía.

Solo mire de reojo cuando ella salió de mi oficina dejándome sola con el paquete, tenía curiosidad de ver que había dentro, salte del pequeño banquito en donde estaba y fui a abrirlo. En su interior había una hermosa muñeca parecida a mí, sentí mi cara arder de la emoción, era una réplica de mi inmortalizada en porcelana fina, tome la muñeca para observarla mejor, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de novia hasta con velo incluido, en su pequeña muñeca, tenía atado un anillo con un diamante morado, ¿Qué rayos es esto? Me pregunte sorprendida, hasta que note que dentro de la caja había otro muñeco parecido a mi Neah, el cual tenía una carta entre las dos manos, deje ambas muñecas en el escritorio y tome la nota, la desate y mis ojos se quedaron de piedra al ver las palabras escritas en ella

 _Rod Kamelot ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _Att. Neah Walker, tu futuro esposo._

Salte llena de alegría por toda la oficina, salí corriendo de esta directo a la oficina de mi ahora prometido, que estaba en sexto piso, subí a toda prisa las escaleras, olvidando que existía el ascensor. Jadeante literalmente tire la puerta de oficina y el muy idiota no estaba, regrese y me acerque a la incompetente de su secretaria.

—¿Dónde está Neah?— le pregunte.

—Haciendo lo que tú no haces Kamelot— me respondió For— Esta en la sala de juntas, con unos inversionista— me dijo para prestarle atención a su computador.

—Te odio— le dije.

—El sentimiento es mutuo— me respondió.

Deje a la amargada esa y me fui a la sala de juntas, cuando llegue encendí las luces que estaban apagadas, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Neah que me miro confundido, salí corriendo y me tire sobre él, lo mire y le plante un beso en los labios y le dije.

—Acepto, Neah, me casare contigo— dije mientras lo tenía abrazado.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo— correspondió mi abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato.

Cuando nos separamos cada uno de los inversionistas nos felicitó y yo me disculpe por mi intromisión, me fui y los deje en su junta, todo el camino miraba mi anillo de compromiso en mi mano izquierda, me hice a un lado rápidamente al ver como Lenalee correr rápidamente al dirección al baño.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en otra ocasión**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 - "Road Kamelot" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

"Se dañó otra vez" era la quinta vez en la mañana en la cual trataba de hacer el desayuno, estaba cansada, tenía 2 semanas sin dormir, tire a la basura por quinta vez el mal intento de desayuno, estaba harta de todo ese problema me tenia fuera de sí, estaba muy irritable todo me molestaba, había chocado el auto y no solo eso todo le salía mal en el trabajo y no se pueden quedar esas horrendas ojeras bajo mis ojos, apague todo y regrese a mi habitación para ver si podía aunque sea dormir, aun sus palabras estaban en mi cabeza, martilleándome una y otra vez.

 _2 semanas antes…_

 _Trataba de cerrar el vestido que Lenalee tenía puesto, ya que debía hacerle los ajuste para su sesión de fotos, dentro de una semana, pero hoy había algo que no cuadraba, el vestido cerraba, pero con dificultad y no debía ser así._

— _Lena cuantas veces te he dicho que debes cuidar tu peso, ahora el vestido te queda ajustado, ahora tendré que ponerte a dieta—dije enojada mirándola, pero ella estaba muy tranquila—Las fotografías son en una semana, eso se puede arreglar en edición, pero para el desfile no, ¡Es que no me escuchas cuando te digo que debes estar perfecta! ¡Si sigues así dañaras tu figura!—grite molesta esta niña no escucha, fruncí el ceño al verla sonreír._

— _Es normal que haya subido de peso y más en mi estado— sus palabras me dejaron algo confundida._

— _¿De que me estas hablando?— pregunte._

— _Road estoy esperando un bebe, aunque no fue planeado, pero aun así me siento muy feliz— sus palabras fueron como puñales en mi corazón, escuche ¿Un bebe?_

— _¡Como Allen pudo hacerte esta atrocidad!— le grite, ella me miro sorprendida por mis palabras, sentía desfallecer me senté en la silla más cercana, todo estaba arruinado, su cuerpo estaba arruinado._

— _¿Road que te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?— me pregunto y yo solo negaba, como pudo el hacerme algo como esto._

— _Mi muñequita, mi linda Lena, perderás la figura—pose su mano y pude notar la pequeña protuberancia, ¿Debería acabar con ese bebe? Si lo hacia ella no me lo perdonaría, ella no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de Allen, si era su culpa._

 _Mi lagrimas no tardaron en salir, esto era una tragedia, ese desconsiderado me arranco mi muñeca de las manos, la abrace lo más fuerte que pude y llore durante un largo tiempo y uno muy largo._

En la actualidad…

Me levante de la cama y fui a la habitación de mis muñecas y todas estaban ahí, menos Rose que estaba destrozada en una esquina de la habitación, gire mi cabeza en dirección al vestido de Lena que estaba bien colocado en el maniquí y el cual no pudo usar, la rabia me carcomía por dentro, si ella no lo hubiera conocido esto no había pasado, me levante, apague las luces, cerré la habitación y fui a arreglarme para ir al trabajo y no quedarme en casa sola.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Junio - 2016 - "Road Kamelot" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato frente a la máquina de coser, había casi terminado con el ultimo vestido para el desfile de la semana entrante, estaba bastante cansada, mire unos momentos las tijeras con las cuales estaba cortando las telas de los vestidos, las puse en uno de los bolsillos del delantal multiusos que cree. Me pare para estirar un poco las piernas las cuales me dolían por estar sentada tanto tiempo, escuche los pequeños golpecito en la puerta y di el permiso para que pasara la persona que me solicitaba.

—Road Buenos Días— mire y era Lenalee quien me había saludado, no la había visto desde que me dio la noticia de su embarazo.

—Hola— respondí sin mucho ánimo.

—Levanta ese ánimo, que te parece si me visto con el vestido que hiciste para mí— me sugirió acercándose a mí, la miraba de reojo, vestida muy a la moda y elegante, aunque su embarazo estaba ahí, no se notaba tanto.

—Sabes cómo animarme querida, el vestido está en el cuarto de atrás, póntelo y ven a ayudarte— le dije con una sonrisa algo forzada, ella asintió y se fue a cambiar y a los pocos minutos regreso.

El vestido se le caía de los hombros porque aún no estaba abrochado, le pedí que se sentara en mi banquito, mientras arreglaba los detalles, estaba vestida y maquillada frente a mí, era perfecta, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo giraba lentamente para admirarlo, me acerque un poco y rose sus labio con los míos, eran tan suaves y tersos, me separe y mire su cara sonrosada, era normal que yo hiciera ese tipos de cosas con ella, le dije que volvía en un momento, salí del pequeño estudio y fui a mi oficina a buscar una de las muñecas que tenía y volví.

Ahí estaba el causante de mis desgracia y mi dolor, él desgraciado que había destruido la preciosura de mi muñeca, sentía mi sangre arder por ver como sus sucios labios estaban encima de los de mi Lena, al darse cuenta de mi presencia ambos se separaron y me miraron, deje la muñeca en un mueble y me acerque a Allen.

—Hola Allen— dije con una sonrisa.

—Hola Road, espero que los estés cuidando, estoy ansioso por ver tu nueva colección de mamá— respondió mi saludo y me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Que bien, sabes lo molesta que estoy contigo, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella— apretaba entre mis manos la tijera que tenía en mi delantal, quería matarlo ahí mismo, el odio que sentía hacia el en estos momentos era inmenso. No lo aguante y lo hice, clave la tijera en su ojo izquierdo con toda la ira que tenía contenida, lo vi alejarse asustado y como Lena corría en su auxilio, mire mi mano llena de sangre y luego los mire a ellos, sus caras me miraba con asombro, caí de rodillas al piso devastada, unos momentos después, sentí los brazos de mi novio abrazarme y vi como sacaban a Allen de aquí.


End file.
